


GYROAXIA's Day Off

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside has stolen my soul, Baking, Dessert & Sweets, Might be slightly OOC, comedy(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: GYROAXIA finally has a day off, and Ryo comes up with the brilliant idea to bake a cake. How many ways could this go wrong...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	GYROAXIA's Day Off

"Guys, I know a fun Earth thing we could do~" Ryo grinned. Everyone else in the living room looked at him weirdly. "What is it?" Kenta asked, much to the dismay of Reon, who didn't want to get caught up in any idiotic adventure. "We could all bake a cake together!!" Ryo replied. Everyone exhaled, relieved. "Sure, why not." Nayuta growled. Reon sighed. There was no getting out of it now.

"So, how exactly do you bake a cake? I've never tried it." Nayuta asked. "Well, we just put things we enjoy eating or drinking into a pan with flour and sugar and eggs, and bake it!!" Ryo replied. Miyuki and Reon glanced at each other nervously, as they watched Ryo make a somewhat normal cake mixture, and winced when Nayuta began to pour coffee into it. Miyuki buried his face in his hands when Kenta, who they thought would have some sense, poured wine into the mixture. "Ken-Ken, we can't do that. Nayuta and Reon can't have alcohol, you know~" Ryo said, taking the bottle from him.

"Don't worry, Ryo-san. The heat from the oven will burn away all the alcohol." Kenta replied. Reon rolled his eyes. "So he knows this, but he doesn't know how to actually bake a damn cake?" He whispered to Miyuki, who chucked. "I say that we assist them a bit." He suggested. Reon breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, someone understands." He muttered to himself, feeling better about everything until Miyuki said, 

"Reon loves croquettes!! Let's add some of those too!" 

"DAMN IT, MIYUKI!!" Reon shouted, finally losing his temper and storming out. Everyone glanced at him before resuming baking. "What other foods do we like?" Miyuki asked, staring at the ceiling. "Pancakes!!" Ryo grinned, adding pancake mix to the absolute hell in a bowl that they'd already created. "This seems a bit too...thick." Nayuta said. Kenta smirked. "I've got a solution!!" He said, picking up the blender. 

If Reon was still there, he probably would've thrown hands with everyone in the room as Kenta poured the mixture into the blender and turned it on, blending everything together rather quickly. He then emptied the blender into a cake pan, and put it in the oven. "How long should I bake it for?" He asked. "Eh, twenty minutes should be fine." Nayuta said, leaving the room. 

Twenty minutes later, the five met in the kitchen, Reon having been literally dragged there by Miyuki. They opened the oven, and what Kenta pulled out...well, let's just say if it were shown on television, it'd have a "CENSORED" bar over it. The sight of that "cake" made Reon want to vomit. It was burnt, and was the most disgusting blend of colors and scents you could imagine. It was like a dumpster fire in the form of a cake. 

"Since Reon didn't help bake it, he should be the first to try it!!" Ryo said, to Reon's horror. "OH, HELL NO!!!!" He screamed, trying to leave the room, but he was stopped by Miyuki. "Just eat the damn cake, Misono." Nayuta growled, and shoved it into Reon's mouth before he could protest.

Sometimes things taste similar to how they smell, for better or worse. This was definitely on the side of "worse." What Reon tasted was the most horrid mix of ingredients to ever curse his existence. He immediately ran out of the room, leaving the rest of GYROAXIA in the kitchen. "Guess he didn't like it..." Ryo said sadly. Kenta put his hand on Ryo's shoulder. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll try it too." 

Kenta put a piece of the cake in his mouth, and immediately spit it out, and darted out of the room, similar to how Reon did. Nayuta glared at he cake. 

"We need to take this out into the woods and bury it. As far down as we can dig."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a comedy(?) short story about GYROAXIA, so I came up with this absolute piece of hell on Earth. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
